Humanité de mot
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Pequeños drabbles de VK/Furuba. Tabla Desdren Files. Porque su humanidad sólo se mide en palabras. Romance.
1. Intrépide

**~Vampire Knight/Fruits Basket:** Aidou Hanabusa/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Ahora es cuando te pregunto porque no haces algo más seguro y aburrido. Como, quizás, administrar supositorios a gorilas rabiosos'.

**~Drabble:** 01/15.

Natsuki Takaya © Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (Citas de Desdren Files) _mundo caótico ©_.  
**Extensión:** 494 palabras.

* * *

**Humanité de mot**  
_intrépide_.

* * *

.

Le molestaba su actitud, era aquella mezcla de estupidez e inconsciencia tan típica de ella.

Sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par; él frustrado por su reacción y ella cincelada en desconcierto con la Bloody Rose en sus narices. No sabía si estallar de rabia contra Tohru por ser tan inocente o contra el cazador que osaba amenazarla (puede que no le dañase nada pero no concebía aquella falta de educación ante una mujer). De hecho no se debería cazar a ninguna vampiresa_ a excepción de Sara, pero ella era un monstruo, _la impotencia lo embargaba al recordar su sonrisilla petulante al despreciar a la humana 'simplona' de cabellos oscuros.

Bajó la mirada al piso luchando por contenerse, sus ojos comenzaban a tinturarse de escarlata (_era consciente de que ella podría temerle pero la insistencia del cazador era desesperante_).

¡Déjala! Ordenó.

El vampiro-cazador más hostigante y repelente de todos los tiempos no se amedrentó ante el hielo en sus extremidades. Aidou estaba muy furioso pero él se negó a sucumbir, después de todo no era más que su sempai. La dirección del arma se desvió inmediatamente hacia el vampiro completamente imantada por su ira.

Tohru se movió rápidamente, cubriendo con su frágil silueta su cuerpo; protegiéndole instintivamente, desconociendo su naturaleza impulsiva, sedienta y peligrosa. Entonces ella se volvió y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, el abrazo parecía tan fuera de lugar que la pistola tembló en la mano de Zero.

Ella sonrió y se puso de puntillas, susurrándole al oído con voz tan suave como quién no desea romper la ilusión de un niño.

—Aidou-kun, tranquilo. —Las trémulas palabras de Tohru fueron captadas por ambos hombres; ella se apegó más al vampiro, cubriendo sus puntos vitales con los propios. Aferrándose a la supervivencia del noble delicadamente.

Zero repudió la acción, su nariz se arrugó en disgusto y dolor. La imagen de Yuuki traicionándole al proteger al purasangre se reprodujo, y por un instante de ira ciega Aidou fue Kaname hasta que la voz de la mujer lo despertó, pues era distinta.

—A-Aidou-kun.

La Bloody Rose cayó inerte a un costado, toda la vida que había poseído se desvaneció al escuchar aquella suave voz que nada tenía que ver con la Kuran menor. Una carcajada irónica escapó de sus labios, dejando entrever todo el sufrimiento que se tragaba.

—Te salvaste, sempai —dijo amargamente antes de marcharse.

El rubio pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica; medio sorprendido pero todavía bastante furioso como para no valorar el nivel de peligro de aquella acción, hubiera sido más fácil salvarla de gorilas rabiosos. Sus labios se enredaron entre beso y beso en su largo cabello, mientras las sus manos le consentían caricias desesperadas. La apretó contra sí; el aroma a fragilidad de Tohru embotó sus sentidos, susurró en su oído y su garganta gorjeó una risa al percatarse del sonrojo de la castaña.

Ella se repitió mentalmente aquellas dos palabras enojadas: "Mujer intrépida."


	2. Agonisant

**~Vampire Knight/Fruits Basket:** Zero Kiryuu/Rin Souma.  
**~Tema:** 'Todos somos humanos, todos estamos igual de desprotegidos ante las fauces del dolor'.

**~Drabble:** 02/15.

Natsuki Takaya © Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (Citas de Desdren Files) _mundo caótico ©_.  
**Extensión:** 712 palabras.

* * *

**Humanité de mot**  
_agonisant_.

* * *

.

─Ni te atrevas ─le amenaza ella tan fervientemente que Zero no puede evitar suavizar la mirada.

Porque le ha sorprendido; sus palabras son de una persona madura, una que ha sufrido los crudos embates de las olas no corresponden a la idea que tenía de ella, en absoluto. Puede observar como ella pasa la mano por las puntas de su cabello como añorando algo que no está ahí en ese momento, como buscando algo que no tiene.

Él da un paso hacia ella, Rin no retrocede pero sí lo mira fijamente.

Zero no duda ni un instante que es el caballo del zodiaco, por supuesto que lo sabe, conoce las condiciones frágiles de los nuevos humanos que han ingresado a la Academia Cross porque es su deber protegerlos; pese a que sean menos vulnerables que los otros no dejan de ser posibles víctimas de los vampiros y las debilidades del cazador. Aun así el último Kiryuu lo huele en el aire, en la esencia de sus extrañas auras, huele la maldición que llevan los Souma a cuestas y entiende; muy en el fondo se identifica con ellos porque él también fue víctima de un hechizo que hace que su hermano menor yazca en su interior.

Rin levanta la barbilla enfrentándolo; Zero se atrevido a retarla al escaparse de los dormitorios y ella no tiene ganas de regresar pese a lo 'peligroso' que pueda ser, es valiente y sabe cómo defenderse el tiempo suficiente para lograr escapar.

El cazador la ve de pie ante él, su cabello oscuro ─y corto─ contrastando con la luna de su rostro; dispuesta a no ceder terreno, ansiando la libertad que necesita desde su nacimiento, buscando con los ojos miel una vía de escape, una que le permita correr desbocada por un tiempo hasta que pueda relajarse y escuchar sus pensamientos tranquilamente.

─El hecho de que sufras… ─comienza ella con una suavidad inusitada, sus ojos son profundos y Zero sabe que puede ver a través de él─, no te da derecho cazador. Soy como tú.

Zero siente el impulso de llevarse la mano a la garganta en un vano intento por controlar el dolor pero se contiene, con voz dura e inflexible le ordena mientras sus ojos se oscurecen.

─Vuelve a tu dormitorio.

─También reniego de mí misma ¿no entiendes? ─le grita desesperada haciendo ademanes con las manos─. La única razón por la que vine aquí fue para proteger a alguien y he fallado.

Silencio.

─No puedes. No tú. ─Rin solloza, avanza un paso más pero la figura de Zero no se mueve, inclusive su mirada está por encima de la cabeza pelinegra─. No acapares el dolor…

─Somos iguales ─le dice ella cuando está a un palmo de él. Tan cerca que él siente el calor desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, siente su corazón y la tibia sangre recorriéndole las venas aunque ella tenga la cara tan pálida como un cadáver.

Zero cerró los ojos antes de permitirse perder el control un poco.

─ ¡¿Acaso quieres morir? ─La tomó por el cuello, y definitivamente fue peor, porque ahora podía sentir el flujo de su sangre y se le hacía agua la boca, se sintió asqueado de sí mismo y golpeó fuertemente el piso con un pie.

Rin tenía los brazos colgados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con el semblante inexpresivo y los ojos tinturados en agonía… pero no decía nada. Observaba los ojos del guardián nocturno, rojo brillante, sentía el peligro aflorar con su sentido común y la necesidad de escape era inminente pero no podía moverse; contuvo el aire, temía que la más mínima respiración pudiera despertar a la bestia que dormitaba allí dentro.

Cuando en los ojos de Zero se desvaneció el rojo y quedó solamente el lila, ella habló. Mojándose los labios y alegrándose que él no apretara.

─No podemos protegernos ante el dolor sólo ceder a él.

Fue tal la resignación que escuchó en esas palabras que la soltó, olvidándose de ser delicado, de que había medio metro de espacio entre sus pies y el suelo. Rin cayó con un golpe sordo pero no se levantó simplemente observó como el cazador y guardián daba media vuelta y desaparecía entre la neblina de la noche, dejándole la salida al pueblo despejada y el corazón encogido.


	3. Périlleux

**~Vampire Knight/Fruits Basket:** Momiji Souma/Sayori Wakaba.  
**~Tema:** 'No me mires así. Te digo que tenía sentido en aquel momento'.

**~Drabble:** 03/15.

Natsuki Takaya © Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (Citas de Desdren Files) _mundo caótico ©_.  
**Extensión:** 503 palabras.

* * *

**Humanité de mot**  
_périlleux_.

* * *

.

Sayori resbaló por tercera vez consecutiva ante la mirada atenta de Momiji, el alto rubio simplemente miraba sus intentos fallidos por trepar las murallas del dormitorio del sol. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y Yori brincó sobresaltada cuando le escuchó algo moverse detrás suyo.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─Es lo mismo que te preguntó yo ─dijo Momiji con una sonrisa─ Yori, ¿qué estás haciendo?

─Nada ─se apresuró a contestar.

Él la miró con sus penetrantes ojos ámbar y ella le regreso la mirada mitad asustada mitad avergonzada, por alguna razón no quería que Momiji pensara que se escabullía como las demás chicas para ver a los chicos de la clase nocturna o pedirles citas, lo que fuera que hacían esas chicas. Aunque era cierto que iba a la Academia, donde estaba la dichosa clase recién restablecida, pero sus motivos eran diferentes.

Una sombra cruzó sus ojos.

Momiji sonrió resignado, sabía la razón por la que ella estaba allí pero esperaba que ella confiase en él lo suficiente como para contarle algo tan importante, aun así dijo.

─Creo que quieres ir a ver a la clase nocturna.

Yori se sonrojó visiblemente.

─Pero no es por lo que tú crees.

─ ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces por qué es? ─preguntó Momiji con una sonrisa aún mayor.

Yori suspiró, él seguro pensaba que era un fan como las otras chicas. El rubio la contempló unos minutos más para después ponerse completamente serio, se arremangó la chaqueta y le dijo.

─Te ayudaré.

Antes de que Sayori pudiese pensar en una respuesta él la estaba cargando de la cintura para que se agarrara de un lugar más alto y pudiese subir más fácilmente.

─Gracias ─dijo Yori.

─Iré contigo ─le replicó Momiji totalmente serio.

Ella boqueó un par de veces incrédula, y luego le susurró: ─Es peligroso.

No podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que lo era, pero sin duda estaba en riesgo a su lado. Ella lo miró e intentó decirle con una muda suplica que no la acompañase pero la forma en la que los ojos de Momiji ardieron le indicó que no era la única que conocía la verdad tras esa barrera.

─No es mi estilo ser fan, sólo quiero ver a mi mejor amiga ─dijo finalmente cuando bajó el borde del muro y él saltó cayendo a su lado, con una increíble agilidad.

Avanzaron un par de pasos cuando una voz los detuvo.

─Trajiste a alguien ─pronunció Zero aun manteniendo su perfil en la oscuridad.

La voz dura del Kiryuu los sorprendió, no esperaban que él fuera tan efectivo en su guardia, querían acercarse un poco más por lo menos, Momiji miró con disculpa a Yori y ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

─No te preocupes, regresaremos.

Yori miró con culpabilidad a Momiji que solo se encogió de hombros, ella se sentía tan terriblemente culpable que cuando lo miró él tuvo que decir: 'Parecía una buena idea'. Ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al dormitorio del sol con los ojos vigilantes del cazador a sus espaldas.


	4. Croyant

**~Vampire Knight/Fruits Basket:** Hatori Souma/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'Cuando abrí mis ojos, espesas nubes habían cubierto el sol y pintado el mundo entero con sombras de gris'.

**~Drabble:** 04/15.

Natsuki Takaya © Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (Citas de Desdren Files) _mundo caótico ©_.  
**Extensión:** 437 palabras.

* * *

**Humanité de mot**  
_croyant_.

* * *

.

Él médico estaba esperando en la Academia y ella necesitaba hablar con el director Cross pero al parecer no era la única… quería proponerle algo diferente, que le sugiriera como controlar a los vampiros, simplemente necesitaba que le dijera algo. Lo estúpido de su plan o lo suicida de su pensamiento, cualquier cosa que aliviase el remordimiento que tenía en estos momentos; había mordido a Zero.

A esa persona, y él se enojaría. Ni siquiera eso, quizá lo haría con esa persona (por inducirla, pese a que él sólo había pronunciado las palabras incorrectas cuando su sed era atroz) pero no con ella, simplemente se decepcionaría y la miraría con esos ojos melancólicos que tanto odiaba y amaba. Porque él, el ancestro demostraba con esos ojos todo lo que a ella le costaba aceptar y que al mismo tiempo le exigía que le contase.

Retuvo el impulso de salir corriendo desesperada, también quería romper los vidrios, abrir la puerta de un golpazo y soltase a llorar irrefrenablemente; pero su semblante sombrío no denotaba nada de eso, simplemente decía que sufría pero no más. Ella maldijo para sus adentros.

Él la miró, Hatori fijó sus ojos verdes en los ámbares de ella. Sabía lo que era pero no le temía, era otra persona con una carga a cuestas y él no podía dejar de sentir pena por ella.

Yuuki le miró también, se percató de la opacidad de uno de sus ojos, el izquierdo para ser concreta. Recorrió su semblante adusto y serio, entendió la mueca de sus labios y desentraño el dolor escondido bajo los pliegues de su alma; se protegía a sí mismo demasiado, era como un roble reforzado pero todas esas capas no habían hecho más que acrecentar el sufrimiento al momento de la ruptura del tronco. Era eso, un árbol demasiado pesado para levantarse con facilidad, un corazón tan atormentado como el suyo por penas ajenas...

Se acercó lentamente antes de que se abriera la puerta, tomó una de las manos del médico (la que no estaba sosteniendo el maletín) y la estrechó entre sus manos.

─Cuando abrí mis ojos, espesas nubes habían cubierto el sol y pintado el mundo entero con sombras de gris ─dijo suavemente la Kuran menor con una sonrisa─. Pero no pierdo la esperanza de que todo refulja algún día con colores verdaderos.

Acercó la mano a su pecho y la mantuvo allí, la mirada conectada a la de un sorprendido Hatori. Ambos sintiendo que una nueva ilusión los embargaba desde el fondo de sus corazones; y pronto Yuuki supo lo que debía hacer, no necesitaba más palabras de apoyo.


	5. Fort

**~Vampire Knight/Fruits Basket:** Kyou Souma/Yuuki Kuran.  
**~Tema:** 'No puedes ganarlas todas. Pero eso no significa que te rindas. Nunca'.

**~Drabble:** 05/15.

Natsuki Takaya © Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (Citas de Desdren Files) _mundo caótico ©_.  
**Extensión:** 1,000 palabras.

* * *

**Humanité de mot**  
_fort_.

* * *

.

Kyou golpeó la tierra con fuerza, estaba furioso y medio histérico. Sus ojos centelleaban con ira y hasta varios mininos (que comenzaban a desesperarlo con sus ronroneos y maullidos) habían aparecido; eso sólo daba cuenta de lo furioso que estaba. La luna estaba escondida tras unas pesadas nubes, daba la impresión de que no quería presenciar ningún acto de Kyou, como si él no fuese digno de estar allí afuera bajo el cielo estrellado y en su campo de visión.

Eso sólo lo cabreó más.

─Maldición…

Sin detenerse un solo momento de golpear miró a su alrededor, no recordaba con exactitud cuando había salido pero sí la dichosa llamada de Akito.

_"Kyou eres un imbécil. El plazo está por cumplirse y aún no le has ganado a Yuki."_

No dijo nada, no tenía nada que replicarle a eso. Simplemente era su deber, patear el trasero de la rata (aquel que engañó al gato y que lo sacó del horóscopo), el culpable de la maldición, de que el gato estuviese furioso y que además él, Kyou, tuviera una forma tan repulsiva que le causaba temor a ella.

No podría hacer nada.

Quería una vida, quería trabajar… tener un dojo, como su shishou… inclusive deseaba si él (su padre) estaba dispuesto heredar el dojo y ser el maestro allí. Una vida, una familia (con lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido jamás) y con una persona especial (o lo más cercano a alguien a quién querer de lo que había tenido siempre).

_"Maldito Akito."_

Estúpida apuesta se dijo, estúpida maldición.

La habitación del gato aparecía en su memoria cada vez que comenzaba a ser un pequeño instante feliz, pensaba que él podría escaparse de ella pero siempre regresaba a su memoria con un aura de cinismo y encierro que le sofocaba por completo. Ni siquiera podía derrotar a Yuki, mucho menos lograría escapar.

El recuerdo de aquella mano añeja asomándose por los barrotes de la habitación le consumió el alma en pena y ansias de venganza, la dulzura de ese anciano (a través de los recuerdos de su shishou) había calado en lo profundo de su ser. Y la soledad le atormentaba tanto que Kyou tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar y luego golpearse por ser tan débil.

─Maldición ─repitió una y otra vez. Sin darse cuenta estaba en las afueras de la Academia, en el bosque que corría alrededor, lo que significaba que estaba violando las reglas.

─No preguntaré que haces aquí ─dijo una voz suave, por un segundo confundió su larga cabellera castaña con el recuerdo de otra persona, pero duró solo un segundo. Eran diferentes, ella le miró con esos impresionantes ojos ámbar. Había algo en su mirada que le hacía querer apartar la vista e inclinar la cabeza, no obstante el aura de esa mujer de tranquilidad e inocencia le hacía mantener la expectativa; no dudaba que si ella osaba pedirle algo (cualquier nimiedad él lo haría con una inusitada velocidad, simplemente por cumplirle).

─Pero es contra las reglas que estés fuera del dormitorio a estas horas.

─No es tu asunto ─pronunció Kyou con enojo.

Ella no se inmutó.

El viento soplaba y él aroma que ella despedía contrastando con el ambiente del bosque le confería un aura sobrenatural. Ella sonrió al cielo y sin mirarle habló nuevamente sorprendiendo a Kyou.

─Supongo que como tú _necesitaba un momento_, me han echado de clase… ─El chico de cabello naranja supo que no era eso lo que le preocupaba pero no se atrevió a decir nada, era pésimo hablando y además no tenía idea de cómo consolar a esa extraña. Ella suspiró─. Parece que estoy perdiendo las ganas de luchar ─sonrió brevemente con ironía─, demasiadas batallas perdidas.

─No puedes ganarlas todas.

Kyou se sorprendió, hasta el tono de su propia voz le sonó extraño, diferente, seco y esperanzado a la vez. Como si quisiese soltar todo por la borda, empujarlo de una vez por todas y al mismo tiempo aferrarse a eso hasta el último minuto.

─Lo sé. ─Yuuki sonrió, le costaba tanto reír últimamente que pensó que se había olvidado de cómo hacerlo─. _Pero eso no significa que te rindas_… ─completó la frase de Kyou─ aunque seguir luchando a veces es extremadamente difícil ¿sabes?

Kyou asintió, no creía poder encontrar su propia voz en esos momentos. Yuuki estuvo en silencio a su lado hasta que las nubes despejaron la luna, dándole al bosque un aspecto envejecido. Ambos esperaron tanto tiempo a que ella surcara nuevamente el firmamento como una promesa de esperanza.

Eso animó un poco a Kyou y más resuelto de sus labios escapó un potente juramento; hacia él mismo, hacia la Luna, hacia la persona que estaba a su lado en esos momentos.

─Nunca... ─dijo con un hilo de voz.

─Nunca.

Repitió Yuuki con firmeza aceptando aquello y jurándolo también. Cuando ella miró hacia los costados, escuchando por primera vez a los animales que los acompañaban ladeo la cabeza en un gesto de confusión completa.

─Es extraño que haya gatos por aquí, generalmente nos huyen…

Yuuki se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho pero al mirar al humano notó que éste estaba en shock y que al parecer hasta se le habían erizado los vellos de la nuca. Ella se rió suavemente.

Kyou se congeló cuando escuchó lo alusivo a los gatos y ni siquiera prestó atención al segundo comentario de Yuuki, cosa que le hubiese hecho explícita la diferencia entre ambos.

Los gatos se restregaron a la estatua de Kyou y Yuuki volvió a reír.

Y los dos continuaron viendo el cielo nocturno, sin esperar a que las respuestas les llovieran por conmiseración divina, sino resueltos a ir y luchar por ellas. Ignorando por completo los secretos de la existencia del otro sabiendo por lo menos que estaban en ese lugar y que ahora habían encontrado en ellos mismos la fuerza para hacerle frente a las cosas. Tanto Yuuki como Kyou se decían a sí mismos: '_No claudiques'_.


	6. Donné de l'espoir

**~Vampire Knight/Fruits Basket:** Kaname Kuran/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'No es bueno agarrarse demasiado fuerte al pasado. No puedes gastar toda tu vida mirando atrás. Ni siquiera cuando no puedes ver qué yace adelante. Todo lo que puedes hacer es seguir, y tratar de creer que mañana será lo que tenga que ser... incluso si eso no es lo que esperabas'.

**~Drabble:** 06/15.

Natsuki Takaya © Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (Citas de Desdren Files) _mundo caótico ©_.  
**Extensión:** 554 palabras.

* * *

**Humanité de mot**  
_donné de l'espoir_.

* * *

.

─Disculpe señor… ¿se encuentra bien?

Él sonrió cuando escuchó la voz suave que le recordó a Yuuki. Kaname alzó la vista, su mirada estaba fija en el piso unos segundos antes. ¡Oh, Yuuki! ¡Triste memoria olvidada en el fondo de su podredumbre! Cuan parecidas eran sus siluetas, el cabello oscuro de la chica y largo (sin aquellos tonos rojizos tan propios de ella), y sus ojos tan azules y brillantes como la luna reflejada en el océano. La tez pálida y tersa como la que él había rozado con las puntas de sus dedos y las cicatrices de su alma.

─ ¿Señor?

Le llamó ella. Parecía preocupada, en su semblante se antojaba una mueca de desolación que Kaname reconoció como reflejo de la suya propia.

Ella le estaba mostrando el alcance de su dolor, la tragedia que infectaba a seres inocentes, como esa pequeña humana.

─ ¿Está herido? ─Por alguna razón parecía más ansiosa que antes, quizá por la falta de su respuesta. El vampiro fue incapaz de moverse, quizá estaba demasiado herido y había entrado en conmoción, quizá sólo el alcance de aquella inesperada amabilidad le había dejado pasmado.

Él negó con la cabeza, inseguro de sí mismo.

─Cuanto lo siento ─murmuró ella. Kaname no entendió hasta que ella estuvo a un palmo suyo, agachada a su costado y tomándole con suavidad el brazo, apoyándolo en su delgado hombro y forzándole a ponerse en pie al ella hacerlo.

.

─Me ayudas.

No parecía ser una pregunta, aún entonces asintió con la cabeza confirmando el hecho.

─Disculpe.

Repitió ella ante una mirada penetrante del vampiro.

.

─ ¿Qué haces? ─Preguntó Kaname cuando la vio afuera de los aposentos. Al parecer ella estaba esperándole en la neblina, desabrigada y temblando a causa del crudo invierno con una canasta de mimbre cubierta, un abrigo amplio colgado en su brazo y una gran sonrisa en los labios partidos.

─Supuse que no se quedaría ─dijo ella─, sé que no tengo derecho a invitar a nadie a la mansión pero a Yuuki-sama no le habría importado que usted hubiese esperado a que parase la tormenta en este lugar. Ella es muy gentil.

─Seguramente me regañará por dejarlo marcharse ─añadió para sí ella.

_¿Por qué? _preguntó mentalmente.

_Porque ella lo está buscando_, respondió con sinceridad. Kaname hizo una leve mueca de sorpresa, con las cejas en alto. Tohru sonrió levemente. _Pero hay veces en las que debemos continuar sin importar quién desee detenernos, sobre todo si las cosas importantes están adelante siempre encontraremos cosas así atrás pero hay veces en las que para protegerlas tenemos que seguir avanzando sin importar qué._

Kaname estaba realmente sorprendido. No podía mediar palabra, sin duda esa persona que había encontrado era la señal que había pedido para continuar por aquel camino de soledad, unos meses más. Hasta que fuese necesario. El recuerdo de sus ojos, y la belleza de su alma eran su dosis de esperanza.

_Tenga fe, Kuran-sama. Y no desista, las cosas mejorarán. _Pareció acordarse de algo y le dijo._ Yo le daré sus saludos a Yuuki-sama si usted me lo permite._

Le sonrió antes de recibir las cosas que ella tenía, posar la mano en la cabeza de la menuda chica (casi tanto como Yuuki) e irse.

Ella lo despidió con la mano en alto hasta que se perdió de vista.


	7. Foi

**~Vampire Knight/Fruits Basket:** Takuma Ichijou/Kagura Souma.  
**~Tema:** 'Tal vez esta vez sea diferente. Tal vez arregle todo a través de la razón, la diplomacia, el diálogo y la cooperación mutua... Podría pasar'.

**~Drabble:** 07/15.

Natsuki Takaya © Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (Citas de Desdren Files) _mundo caótico ©_.  
**Extensión:** 324 palabras.

* * *

**Humanité de mot**  
_foi_.

* * *

.

No entró al consejo, simplemente esperó en las afueras de la sala. Sara estaba adentro con Yuuki, y los miembros de la sociedad vampírica, la Asociación de cazadores permanecía junto a ellos, con los mismos guardas en las puertas que antaño.

─ ¿Ichijou-sempai?

Él volteó.

Tras él estaba la alumna que había conocido antes, perteneciente a la familia que era diferente. (Tanto la purasangre como él estaban al tanto de la situación de los Souma, como el director de la Academia y por lo tanto la Asociación).

─Kagura-san ─saludó, no dejó de notar como los cazadores lo vigilaban por el rabillo del ojo.

─ ¿No va a entrar, Ichijou-sempai?

El rubio negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por un momento se imaginó las puertas abriéndose con una contrariada ─y presa─ Sara (sorprendentemente pacífica para ser una _noble purasangre capturada_ por la Asociación), él expiado de sus crímenes por obra y gracia de ella (la misma que los había cometido) y las palabras de Yuuki. La hermana menor del clan Kuran dándose la mano con el líder del cazador (el ex – padre adoptivo) y con Zero resguardándole las espaldas a la chica.

Una utópica solución pacífica.

Definitivamente todos querían aquello, por lo menos él sí.

─Ichijou-sempai ─El apretón de manos le llamó la atención, él estaba completamente incrédulo. La mirada gris de la chica posada en sus ojos verdes, resplandeciente, ligera, tan llena de la vida que la de él había olvidado o que parecía haber perdido─. Tal vez todo se arregle de una forma civilizada.

Takuma sonrió.

Eso era lo que él quería, lo que Yuuki deseaba y quizá Kaname-sama también (esa pudo haber sido la razón por la que le dejó esa labor a ella). Miró a la chica que estaba tras él, y le sonrió. Comenzó a caminar ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica de ojos grises y cabello oscuro.

─Vamos ─le tendió la mano─, esperemos el veredicto.

.


	8. Luminosité

**~Vampire Knight/Fruits Basket:** Zero Kiryuu/Tohru Honda.  
**~Tema:** 'Hay gente que te ama. O que algún día lo hará. Incluso si no puedes verlos a tu lado aquí y ahora, ellos están allí afuera. Pero si dejas que la oscuridad cubra tus ojos, nunca los encontrarás. Así que lo mejor es mantener una pequeña luz contigo durante el camino'.

**~Drabble:** 08/15.

Natsuki Takaya © Matsuri Hino ©. Tabla (Citas de Desdren Files) _mundo caótico ©_.  
**Extensión:** 179 palabras.

* * *

**Humanité de mot**  
_luminosité_.

* * *

.

Tohru le sonrió a él como la primera vez que la conoció.

Porque extendió sus finos labios e iluminó sus ojos como si delante de ella se encontrase el tesoro más grande que pudiese existir. El cabello le rozaba suavemente el rostro mientras ella bajaba lentamente su mirada hasta sus manos como avergonzada por tener la penetrante mirada de él en su pálido y lindo rostro.

Y Zero se sorprendió, tal como la primera vez que él la vio.

Era de las pocas personas (sin contar a la persona obvia) que no mostraba rechazo ante su presencia, el nivel E le superaba cada día: sus ansias crecían en voluntad y desesperación mientras que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y soñaba con sangre y restos de cadáveres. Y ella permanecía allí sentada en el muro, en que la había visto (al parecer sin la menor intención de cruzarlo) y le había sonreído como si con una pizca de amabilidad le ayudase a recuperar su extraviada alma en toda esa oscuridad.

Ayudándole a mantener la luz en su tenebroso mundo.


End file.
